Until Next Time
by Fayvis
Summary: Eren and Historia have grown pretty close in the past four years. After the meeting with Mrs. Kiyomi, he's determined not to sacrifice while also burdening Historia and her future children to come. Eren came to talk with Historia in private at her orphanage days after he and the others were constructing the rail way for Paradis, and before he goes to infilitrate Marley.
1. That Night

**Chapter 1: ****That Night**

The sun was beginning to set, and Historia had already complete her job as queen for the day. She decided to spend the rest of the evening back at the orphanage. However…

"Hey you two get back here!" Historia shouts at the boys sprinting across the open grass as she chases after them. "I said get back here!" The boys continue to frolic. One of them were soon caught by her while the other proceeds to run. Before she could catch up to the other kid, a tall figure in a black hoodie reaches out pulling the boy to him as he passes by. "Ah Eren!" Historia says as her eyes lit up.

"Hey," he grins.

"Thank you for stopping him," she smiles. Eren releases his hold on the boy. Historia scolds the kids before allowing them to go back to their rooms. "So Eren, what brings you here?" She asks as she focuses her gaze at his calm countenance. He didn't respond. Eren look lost in thought while he peers at the luscious red-orange, pink, and purple sky. There was a stillness in the air and a light breeze. She continues to stare at him as his hair sways with the wind. The only people besides them were the guards, but they had already went somewhere else temporarily. His eyes blink after he heard her call his name the second time with a concern voice.

"My bad..."

"It's alright..." The two look at each other for a moment then he turns back at the horizon again.

The past few days Historia and most likely everyone they know had notice how distant he became. It was like he was in his own world. A world in which no one had a clue about. A world where no one could enter no matter how much they try. A world that left him looking from afar. There came a small gust of wind while they stood there silently until Eren finally spoke up. "Sorry..." For some reason the way he said that struck her heart. When he faced Historia again, there was a sign of remorse across his face. Their shadows slowly began to blend in with the growing darkness so she suggested that the two should talk indoors.

They sat on opposite sides of a table next to a window. There was one tall candle that rested on the center of the table and gleamed inside the dark and chilly room. Eren tried not to make eye contact with her. Historia watched him, but no matter how long she looked at his face, she couldn't tell what his blank expression meant.

"I never got a chance to tell you this but thank you," Historia says. He finally glances at her then cocks an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For stopping us from following through with the plan that Mrs. Kiyomi told us about..."

"Ah..." He averts his eyes away from her. "I did that because I didn't want to have you go through something like that. Plus, I would prefer it if you lived a happy and long life. Except..." Eren pauses noticing her eyebrows scrunch tightly. "We don't have much time left, nor do we have any other options other than..." He took a deep breathe before speaking with a grim voice. "You'll need to become pregnant." The candle flickers. Her eyes widen, and her head moves down.

The answer she had just receive was one she never look forward to hear especially coming from him.

"I see..." came her tight-lip reply.

"Sorry, but this was the only thing I could think of to buy us more time, and to keep them from turning you into a titan so you can eat Zeke..." He gave a forceful exhalation before he resumed.

"I've been keeping contact with him, Zeke." She peers up at him. "He said he wants to free the Eldians." Before Eren could finish, he sees her raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry, it's not like I trust him either. However, we don't have any other person of royal blood to activate the rumbling, and like I said I'd rather you live a long life. Which is why I have no other choice but to go along with him..."

"No way..." A look of anguish crosses her face.

"Ever since we received the message from Hizuru that they weren't going to help us, I realized that we needed to activate the rumbling no matter what." He thought about it for a little before he continues. "Because they'll be coming to Paradis at some point, I plan to invade Marley before that happens. This way we can stall them... Well besides that, we need to bring Zeke here." Historia becomes speechless. Tears were beginning to form from the corner of her eyes. She knew that what Eren said meant he is going to put his life at risk which reminds her of someone else who already left this world. The room fell silent for a moment.

"But, Mrs. Kiyomi said we need to keep the rumbling for 50 years from now," Historia exclaims. Eren ponders for a bit.

"When I talked with Yelena in secret..." She raises both of her brows and blinks. Eren hesitates then proceeds. "I found out that the plan Mrs. Kiyomi discussed with us weren't Zeke's true intentions. Apparently, he's got something else in mind. But whatever it is..." Eren stops again. "I'm going to end this 2000 years war." She gives him the worried eyes.

"Do you think they'll accept Zeke?" She asks in a small voice.

"Whether they do or not, I will still pretend to go along with him. Even if it means I have to make myself look like an enemy to everyone else..." She opens her mouth only to close it again. "That's all I have to say..." When he got up from his chair to head to the door, Historia seizes him with both hands on to his lower right arm. "Historia?" Eren glances down at her grip then to her face. Realizing what she meant he whispers, "do you… have someone who you'd be willing to do it with?" Historia shakes her head. "Someone you know?"

She stood there silently for a bit then replied. "There is someone I know from my childhood but..."

"But?" She exhales before resuming.

"I don't think they would want to do it with me..."

"Why do you say that?" She purses her lips.

"No never mind," she then releases her hold. "It's just that they used to throw rocks at me. So, I always assumed they hated me, but it's probably fine now because they've been helping me out at the farm. I'll go try aski–"

"No sorry, it was already bad enough to ask you to do this so suddenly even though I was against using you in the first place..."

"Its fine..." The room became quiet again with only the sounds of crickets outside.

"Are there any other guys that you know of?" He asks in a gentle voice. She lowers her head.

"The only other guys I know of that I trust are Jean, Armin, and you..." The two stands still for a while. Eren then breathes in and out.

"If your fine with me... I'll do it." Her mouth fell open a little with her eyes glinting. After that, the atmosphere between them becomes awkward.

_Days after Eren and the others were constructing the railroads for their island—_

_Levi, Hange, and Eren were in a wide room inside the capital city of Eldia, Mitras. They were discussing about what they plan to do in the future. Hange sat on a couch that was across from Eren with a coffee table in between them. Levi was leaning against the wall a few meters from the doorway with his arms crossed_.

_"Zeke will die soon. Therefore, we need to make sure that everyone agrees to have Historia turn into a titan for her to eat Zeke. That way we can bring him over here before Marley chooses to pass the beast titan over to someone else." Eren's eyes were down the entire time as he broods. "Eren, as much as I don't want us to force our problems on to Historia, we don't know of any other way other than to have her transform into a titan so she can eat Zeke," Hange spoke in a low voice._

_Eren raised an eyebrow. "I won't accept it."_

_"Eren..." Hange looked at him as she lowered her eyebrows with sorrowful eyes. Eren gritted his teeths then slammed his hand on the table which caused Hange to flinch, and Levi cocking an eyebrow at him._

_"How could you even ask that Hange? You and me both know how wrong it is!" He shouted._

_"Although its wrong..." Hange peeked over her shoulder and Eren glanced up. Their eyes were focused on Levi. "We really don't have any other ideas unless you have something else in mind?" Levi questioned. She turned back to Eren and saw that he became quiet. Levi continued on. "Not only that, didn't Historia already agree to it? Its her choice if she lets us use her or not. If she still accepts her fate, then we shouldn't even complain..." Hange noticed Eren clenching his fists. He was the first to storm out the door while slamming it shut from behind him. Hange and Levi listened as his stomping grew quieter. When it was finally silent, Hange exhaled._

_"Why did this have to happen?" She asked in a small voice as she held her head with both hands._

_"In the end..." She turned her head to Levi when he spoke up again. His eyes lowered. "Not everyone will be able to live happily." Her face darken with her eyes casted down. Both of them peeked up when they heard a creak at the door._

_"Ah, Armin what brings you here? Are you perhaps looking for Eren?" Hange questioned._

_"Yes. Do you happen to know where he went?" He watched as Levi and Hange gave eachother the troubled eyes._

_"He left the room just a few minutes ago. He's probably further down in the hallway," she responded._

_"Ah thanks..." Right when Armin was about to open the door again, Hange called out to him to wait._

_"Would you mind doing us a favor," she asked in a low voice. Armin looked at her perplex_.

_Armin rushed down the corridor searching for Eren. At some point he saw a man few meters ahead of him in the hallway. He immediately recognized the guy from behind._

_"Eren!" Armin called out as he ran in the hallway to catch up to him. "Where were you?" Eren didn't look at him instead he continued to walk. "Mikasa is worried about you. So is everyone else." He remained quiet as they walk side by side. Armin studied his visage. "I heard from Hange that you still refuse to go along with the plan that Mrs. Kiyomi mentioned." Eren furrowed his eyebrows and quickens his pace. "Is it because of Historia?" He finally halted then turned to look at him._

_"Armin, do you think we should sacrifice her?" He asked in a low voice. Armin knitted his eyebrows with his eyes down from __him_.

_"I- I don't want us to, but we don't know what else to do." He paused then glanced up at Eren. "We just need some time for us to show them that we aren't a threat, and that we truly just want peace with everyon-"_

_"We don't have time," he said with frustration._

_"...Maybe we can try talking with some of them that way they can try to consult with-"_

_"Armin, it's like I said before. No matter what we say their eyes will remain narrowed at us. They see us as the devils of Ymir, and they aren't wrong about the fact we can turn into titans." Armin went silent for a few minutes. "The only thing we can do is fight even if it means we can't activate the rumbling." He still kept his mouth closed. Just when Eren turned his back to the same direction, Armin spoke up again._

_"I have been wondering for a while now, but is Historia perhaps... special to you?" His eyes quickly shifted to Armin with his mouth open a little._

_"Why do you ask that?"_

_"Ah, no particular reason." He quickly replied. "It's just that... you're doing all of this so that we don't have to sacrifice Historia." He hesitated on whether he should finish what he intended to say to Eren. However, a part of him was curious about what his response would be so he carried on. "Even though... we don't know of any other way to keep everyone else on Paradis protected." Eren narrowed his eyes at him. His voice grew cold._

_"The plan that Mrs. Kiyomi brought up would mean we would leave all our problems to her and her kids by using them as live stocks. There's no way I would want her to have to go through that kind of life even if that meant-"_

"...Eren?" Historia called out to him. He saw that she was inspecting his face closely. Eren peered over her shoulder at the table and noticed the candle had already gone out. The only source of light was the moon that shone through the window. He turned back to Historia. Both of them were half undress. She kept a small distance between them.

"Ah no-" He places a hand over his head. "To be frank with you I..." He hesitates, then notices her eyes looking at him anxiously. Eren sighs, then sits at the edge of the bed with his back arch to her. "I didn't want you to become pregnant, nor did I want you to do it with someone you're not familiar or comfortable with. Actually, I rather you don't do it with anyone..."

"Eren...?" Her eyebrows lowers.

"Sorry, even though I'm the one who told you to become pregnant... I don't know what's wrong with me." She wraps her arms around him from behind with her head rest on his back.

"I know I already told you this, but back when Ymir chose Reiner and Bertholdt over me. Not only did I felt like I had lost all-purpose to fight, I lost someone who was really dear to me. Later on, I stopped pretending to act as someone who I wasn't even if that meant people wouldn't like me or look at me the same anymore but..." Eren peers over his shoulder. "When you accepted my true self, I felt really happy." He feels her grip tighten. "Back in the cave I said I was an enemy of humanity, but I would still be your ally." She stops for a few seconds then resumes. "Honestly, I would not have cared if they were coming to wipe us all out. But because I am Paradis' queen, I have to do what I can to make sure that nothing bad happens to everyone on this island."

"Historia..."

"Which is why, no matter what it is you plan to do in the future as long as you'll keep fighting for everyone on this island's freedom, I won't try to stop you. And, If I have to become pregnant for it to happen..." She presses her lips together into a thin line with the inner corner of her eyebrows angle up. "Then I'll do it."

"Sorry," says Eren. He feels her head shake on his back.

"The only thing I ask of you is that you better not die before your lifespan runs out. I won't accept that. Please... I don't want to know that another person important to me ended up like-"

"I got it..." he answers in a remorseful voice. After that the two did it...

BONUS:

_The time when Hange stopped Armin—_

_She placed her hands on his shoulders then spoke in a serious tone. "Armin, I know that you and Mikasa are the closest to him because both of you have known him since childhood and were friends with him ever since," she said. "Which is why, I'm hoping that you two could convince him to comply as soon as possible..." He didn't say anything. "Armin?" she called anxiously._

_"It's like you said, we've known him since childhood. Knowing Eren, he probably won't follow through with it at all. It might just be me, but I think Eren finds Historia as someone irreplaceable or..."_

_"Don't worry I understand," Hange replied_.

_"Anyways, I get what you mean, but even I can't say I fully agree to sacrificing Historia. Is there really nothing else we can do? Is this really the only option we have?" Armin stood there uncertain if he should try to do what Hange requested of him. She tilted her head to the floor in front of them and released Armin._

_"From the beginning when we first heard about the plan, I questioned whether it was fine to leave our troubles to someone else's hands and to their family. Not once had I thought this was the best solution, but it's also the only solution that we know of. We've tried to come up with another way, but we haven't gotten anywhere these past months. At some point we may not be able to think of anything else..." Hange explained. She stood still with her eyes at the ground. The room was soundless. Levi shifted his gaze away from Armin and Hange. Armin quietly thought about it eventually he broke the silence._

_"I'll try..." She looked up and noticed that he still felt conflicted_.

_"Thank you..." Although she appreciated the response Armin gave, the feelings that were hidden under her gratitude were actually filled with regrets._


	2. Until Next Time

I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience. I had to add in somethings before publishing this chapter again. I was finally able to make time into finishing this.

**Chapter 2: Until Next Time**

Almost around the afternoon, Armin was speaking with Hange inside a large office in Mitras. When suddenly, Mikasa came bolting through the tall dark brown wooden door. The two jolted and turned to the door when they heard it open. "Ah," Armin reacted. He stood in front of Hange. Both of their eyebrows raised, and the two watched her as she came toward them. Before he could say something, Mikasa began to talk.

"Armin, have you seen Eren?" She asks then swallows hard. He notices that her face is tense and that she is sweating.

"Not since two days ago. Why?" Mikasa bites her bottom lip.

"He never came back," she responds quickly. The whites of his eyes becomes more visible. His mouth opens then closes when he glances over to Hange. They exchange a worry look. Armin went outside of the room and follows along side Mikasa as they try to recall where they had last seen or talk with Eren.

"Are you sure that he was gone the entire day yesterday? Maybe he came back last night then left this morning." Mikasa shakes her head then narrows her eyes as she looks forward and continues to tramp down the corridor.

"No, I'm sure of it," she replies. He tightens his mouth with the eyebrows close to the center angle up. As they walk, he raises both his brows when he sees a tall person ambling to their direction.

"Jean!" Armin calls out.

"What is it?" He questions when he reaches to them.

"Well…" Armin peers over to Mikasa.

"Have you seen Eren this morning?" She asks in a low voice.

"Eren? No, haven't seen him yesterday either." Mikasa felt as though her heart had sunk. She tilted her head down to the floor. Jean saw her face darken. Right when Jean tried to ask her what was wrong, Connie called out from behind him. He and Sasha were a few meters away from the three. Sasha was munching on a loaf of bread as they walked side by side.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Jean questions.

"Why are you asking us like we shouldn't even be here?" Connie squints at him. "Me and Sasha just went to grab some food." He gave Sasha who is happily scarfing down the bread a worn-out expression. "However, it was Sasha who wanted to get something to eat early in the morning before anyone could catch us..." Mikasa quickly glances up at Connie.

"In the morning... have you seen Eren then?!" Connie flinch when she suddenly asks in a loud voice. He then says no. Mikasa clenches her mouth and furrows her eyebrows. Connie and Sasha looks at each other for a moment then stares at Mikasa. Sasha swallows the last pieces of food inside her mouth.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sasha asks with a concern voice.

"Eren is missing." Armin responds. Connie and Sasha's eyes widen. Everyone gazes over to Mikasa with a pain expression. She was silently holding her scarf over her mouth and stood there quivering. Her face was beginning to lose color. They didn't say a word until Connie began speaking in a toneless voice.

"Did Eren get kidnapped again?" Although Connie meant it to prove a point that Eren isn't someone who could go missing easily hence his titan strength, everyone but Mikasa whose head was still down looks at him displease.

"Hey, Sasha could you hit him. A good punch in the stomach would do..." Jean asks. Connie backs away and quickly says time out when Sasha readys her fist to strike at his abdomen. However, Sasha ignores Connie's plead then tries to grab ahold of him. The two proceeds to wrestle each other.

"Hey!" Connie shouts. "Are you guys even sure he's missing? Maybe he's just going somewhere for a few days. Didn't we all see him two days ago? He might come back later." Jean turns his head to Armin.

"Connie has a point..." Jean peers over to Mikasa then continues. "Its only been two days..." Although Jean and Eren were never friendly with one another, he always seem to have faith in the guy.

"Maybe..." Armin responds quietly.

"Then, why didn't he tell us anything?" Mikasa questions in a low voice. Everyone shifts their focus to her.

"Wait, you mean he left without a word?"Jean asks. Armin slowly nods with his eyes cast down.

"Yeah… it seems like that," Armin replies. Jean, Connie, and Sasha slowly leaves their mouths open for a few seconds. All five of them were standing there quietly for some time then the silence broke.

"Hey, where do you think that guy went?" Connie asks.

_Right when the sun rose up—_

_A small ray of sunlight came through the closed window. Eren laid next to Historia. His eyelids moved when a beam of sunlight hit them then he squinted. He rose up from the bed and noticed that his hair became shaggy. He then glanced over at Historia whose eyes were still closed. She snored softly which made him chuckle. When he turned his head to look at the small sunrise through the window, his expression became gloomy as he contemplated for a bit. After that, he tried to gently and steadily leave the mattress. However, because the bed was kind of small, it creaked as he attempted to not disturb her slumber. Historia's eyes twitched then she squinted at the light and peered over to Eren._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up…" He said in a gentle voice. She slowly sat up on the bed with the blanket held above her chest._

_"Don't worry." She let out a small yawn then rubbed one of her eyes. When she looked to her left again, she saw that Eren had already put back his shirt on._

_"Where are you going?" She asked in a small voice. Eren paused as his hand reached out for the black hoodie that laid on the floor._

_He glanced at Historia for a moment then slowly grabbed the hoodie and pulled it into one arm._

_"I can't stay here for too long. I have to leave." He responded as he got his other arm through the jacket. Her eyes darken and her mouth drawn down. Because he would head off to enemy territory at some point, she was hoping he would at least keep her company after last night..._

_"Already?" She asked as she sat on the bed trembling. Historia tried to stop the shaking, but Eren had already noticed it. He looked at her with saddened eyes then tilted his head to the other side of him._

_"The others will suspect something happened between us. I also need to enact the rest of my plan. Even though I'm not sailing to Marley yet, from this point on we aren't allowed to see each other." Her mouth formed a thin line. She held the tears in the corner of her eyes back. The fear came creeping back to haunt her like last night._

_"__Not yet," she said. Eren swiftly turned his head to face her._

_"Historia…" She bit her bottom lip with her eyes cast down in front of her as she gripped on to the blanket._

_"I __know... I said I wouldn't try to stop you no matter what it is you plan to do because you're doing all of this for everyone's sake but..." Her mouth formed a straight line briefly. She gripped on to the blanket tighter. The room became still for a __while._

_"You'll still need to go talk to him…"_

_"Him?" Historia asked._

_"__The guy from your childhood that you mentioned from our previous conversation." She raised a brow and eyed at him. He tightened his lips for a moment. "I don't want the others to find out that I was the one who got you pregnant so that you won't have to shift into a titan and eat Zeke. There's no telling what they'll try to do to you if they find out that you were ever with me especially because of what I'm going to do next..." Eren paused for a thought then proceeded. "In the meantime, it's better if you had a guy around you for a while. One who would at least take care of you while I'm not around because I don't know how long I plan to stay in Marley... They won't suspect that you became pregnant because of me and for the purpose to not inherit the beast titan. It's safer this way for you." After that, the room became quiet. "Historia?" She didn't say a word as she got off the bed and grabbed the dress that laid on the ground. Slowly putting on her dress and then her shawl above her shoulders, she glanced at Eren._

_"I understand…" With her eyes lowered, she followed behind him to the door. Eren held it open for her and allowed her to lead the way. The two exited the small house and headed to the place she once lived in. It was pretty breezy outside. People would say the weather now was nice, but Historia felt the need to hold her shawl tighter. They strolled down the road along side each other in silence. There was a small gap between them. She kept her eyes down not making a single eye contact at Eren. The two left their mouths closed only to hear the sounds of leaves rustling from the trees. He continued to gaze at her with desolate eyes. When they had reached to the place of her childhood, he noticed her glance at a lengthy fence that was a few meters from them. She stared at it for a while and watched as the grass further out in the distance danced in front of the sunrise. Her inner eyebrows curled up with the corners of her mouth drawn down. He watched as the wind blew through her hair. Unconsciously, Eren's hand slowly tried to reach her, but he soon realized what he was doing. So, he stopped and returned his hands into his pockets then faced his head forward. After a long look at the wooden fence, she looked over to her left. Pass Eren, she saw an old house which brought her head back down with the same solemn face again._

_"Are you okay?" He asked. Historia finally looked up at him._

_"I was just… recalling my past," she replied with a toneless voice._

_"I see..." Eren had already knew what she was possibly thinking. He continued to silently follow her until she stopped. She stood still about a meter outside from the entrance into a barn while Eren stood behind her. Both of them could hear the sounds of raking from the barn as well as a mumble. She turned around and gazed up at Eren. He had thought about what she might have hoped for him to say once they had reached the place. So he decided to whisper them to her before they part. "I'll try to come back…" Her eyes were moist. He hesitated for a moment then continued. "To be honest, I'm not sure whether I'll be able to return... or not." She furrowed her eyebrows and pressed her lips firmly._

_"What do you mean by that? I thought you told everyone else where you were going?" She asked. By everyone else, she assumed he had inform his friends, Hange, and Levi._

_"I didn't tell anyone else." Her face became pale. "Just like how I didn't tell anyone that I came to see you last night. Which is why I want you to pretend like we never met that time in front of everyone else." The water that she tried so hard to hold back in her eyes before came crawling back out._

_"Then, how will you..." Her voice was quiet and shaky. It was already overwhelming for her to find out yesterday night about what Eren did the past few days in secret. Now hearing him reveal that he had shut himself from his friends left her scared. Although she knew Eren is strong, she also knew that Marley has 3 titans in their possession. She had already tried to convince herself since last night that no matter what happens, Eren will return home alive because his friends will be there to help him like they always had been and yet..._

_"Like I said. I don't know how long I plan to stay in Marley, but I'll send a letter to the others while I'm there before I decide to attack." Not a single word came out of her mouth as she left it open. Eren averted his eyes from her. "They'll come, but I don't know how long it will take for them to reach me." He brings his eyes back so he could survey her face thoroughly. He stared into her large blue eyes. The tear drops continued to crawl their way out from her eyes. Eren looked at her with a sorrowful expression before he whispered again. "Until the next time… we meet. Don't cry." She stared at him for a few seconds then closed her eyes for a bit letting the tears fall from her cheeks. When she slowly opened them, her eyes were lowered and the water disappeared. She then peered up at him one last time._

_A lot of people from her past had left. Her mother, but she never liked Historia. Her father, but he selfishly wanted to transform her into a titan instead of himself in the process of her killing him. He never truly loved her. Her half sister, Frieda the only person who treated her kindly when she was a child and kept her company whenever she could. Ymir, the closest person and only person besides Eren who preferred to see the real her. The her that was selfish yet honest. Just remembering about the people that had abandoned her, made her felt more lonely. She continued to wonder._

_Even though she didn't say a word, Eren could tell that she was hurt just from her face. She tightly clenched her fist then released it a second later. After that, she silently turned around and entered the barn. The man who was raking hay glanced up and saw her standing with her hand on the door way. She was deep in thought, and her eyes were distant. She came forward to him then the man bowed. Eren didn't move for some time. He listened to the two then pondered about the last thing he asked Historia to do. Although he gave of what sounded like a selfish request to her, so she would keep a poker face at all times, he was still uncertain if he'll ever be able to visit her again once everything had settled. He felt restless ever since the promise he made with her last night. It was a vow that left him unsure if it could ever be fulfilled. There was no guarantee that to finally end the battle against Marley and their allies, he would live the rest of his life. He pulled the hoodie over his head and shoved his hands in his pocket. He stayed around a little longer until he whispered with a grim expression, "I'm sorry..." He turned around and headed to a nearby horse stable._ _Eren would remain hidden from all of his friends on Paradis until he finally decided to take t__he road. A rough one, a steep one, as well as a risky one. One that he chose to take alone..._

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my first chapter (also my first fan fiction). I was happy to read comments about what you guys thought of it. I'm sorry if I don't end up updating quickly. I do have some ideas of my own to further this fan fiction a little. I also plan to make another fan fiction in the future about Eren and Historia (Highschool AU version). The genre will be comedy and subtle romance. I like to gradually build their relationship so it may take me some time to plan out the new fan fiction. However, I do hope you guys will look forward to it. The Highschool AU will be longer than, "Until Next Time."


	3. Lie After Lie

**Chapter 3: Lie After Lie...**

Months after Historia and Eren splitted, Historia spent the afternoon inside the house she and Eren were in before he left.

She sat in the same chair with the same table in front of her and the same candle that burned out. Historia gazed at the window quietly with a calm demeanor then glanced at the guards who were standing next to the entrance of the fence chatting with each other. After that, she looked up at the clear blue sky. A couple days ago in the morning, a messenger arrived at her doorstep after the man from her childhood left to clean the stables. When they knocked on the door, she opened it slightly. They asked her to come to the capital because Hange called her. However, Historia told them she had no intention of coming to Mitras so they left without her. Although it was only a day, Historia felt as though it's been so long. She guessed it was because she knew that the person she held dearly is now across a large body of water with no one else to help him. A large body of water… somewhere on the other side, she restated in her head. Historia then recalled the last time she saw Eren.

_When Historia met her childhood bully—_

_After Historia gazed at Eren, she turned around and entered the barn. She paused at the entrance then the man glanced up at her in surprise. He instinctively bowed at her when she came toward him. "Your majesty," he said. He noticed her stick out her palm in front of him. When he raised his head again, she lowered her hand and placed it over her other hand. "What brings you here… your majesty." The man says as he rubs the back of his neck. Her head tilted a little to the ground. She didn't make eye contact with him, nor did she say anything for awhile. "...It was wrong of me," the man spoke up. She glanced at him then responded. _

_"I've already placed everything that happened in the past. You don't need to apologize even up till now. However..." Her voice sounded tranquil, yet she held on a dejected expression. She didn't resume her sentence for some time so they stood there silently. When they heard the sole of a shoe scrape against the ground outside the barn, the man peered up. He was about to head to the direction of the sound, but Historia stopped him. _

_"I need you to do something for me, and you mustn't tell anyone about it." The man's eyes widen after she explained to him her situation. However, she didn't tell who was fathering her unborn child, nor did she say the reason behind her pregnancy. The only thing she told him was that she needed a guy to take care of her because the man she was with, was no longer around her. At least until she can give birth she said. "You understand? I can't tell anyone that the father is gone because..." She looked at her hand that rested over her stomach._

_"I understand." Even though his answer sounded earnest, she couldn't risk revealing to him that Eren was the father. She remembered that Eren said he would be seen as an enemy not to the people in Paradis. She wasn't very familiar with the man either even if he was from her childhood. The guy resumed raking hay when she nodded at him and exited the barn. Historia looked to the right of her where Eren stood. He was already gone..._

Historia sighs before she averts her eyes from the window. Suddenly when she hears a tap on the door, her eyes lit up. It was difficult to get up from the chair with her belly. She slowly heads to the door and turns the doorknob. Her eyebrows raise with her mouth hanging open a bit when she sees Hange and Levi standing in front of her.

"Hello, Historia." She closes her mouth shut after she hears Hange greet her.

"Hello," she responds. Historia's face becomes expressionless as she stares at them. She then places her hand above her stomach.

"We would like to ask you," Hange says.

"About?"

"Eren's disappearance," Hange answers then notices Historia's mouth twitch.

"Oh..." she didn't say anything else but watch as Hange's eyebrows furrow.

"You met with him haven't you?" Historia's eyes widen a little. When Hange hears her try to say no, she cuts her off. "We looked for him all around the island. We asked every single person if they had seen or heard from him. Then we finally found out from one of your guards that they saw Eren walk out of this house with you at least six months ago in the morning..." Historia remained silent for a few seconds. She could see that Hange and Levi are skeptical of her so she decides to come clean.

"Yes, he came to visit me that time…" She replies in a toneless voice.

"Then do you know where he went off to?" She asks anxiously.

"No," Historia answers without hesitation. Just when Hange tries to open her mouth again, Levi tells her they should leave. She continues to watch them as they turn around. Her eyebrows went up when she sees Hange peer over her shoulder.

"If you ever see him again. Please tell us," she says with sorrowful eyes.

The two got on their horses and rode off. Historia's eyes were still focused on their silhouette as it grew smaller. When she could no longer see them, she closed the door and goes back to her seat with her hands relaxed on the table. She exhaled then muttered under her breath, "I thought I stopped pretending," she paused. "I thought I chose not to hide my true feelings to everyone..." She clenched her fist and pressed her lips into a thin line. She felt the tears forming from the corner of her eyes but kept them from going out any further.

Levi and Hange riding on horses—

"Why did you stop me?" Hange questions in a low voice with her eyes focus on Levi. He was a few inches ahead of her, but he didn't peek behind him. He proceeds to look forward.

"Even if you did ask her... She won't tell us anything. It doesn't seem like she knows where he is either," he responds. "Her last answer sounded... genuine," he adds. She narrows her eyes in front of her.

"But we would've at least gotten an idea of where he might of went. Any information about him would help," she says. There was a stillness in the air. They quietly listen to the sound of hooves pummeling the grass until Hange spoke up again. "Then where should we go now?" Levi ponders for a few seconds.

"Who knows? We may have to wait for him to return if we still can't find him."

"However long that is…" she mumbled. When the two came back to Mitras, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, and Connie ran up to them as soon as they climbed off their mount.

"So… did you guys find out where Eren is?" Jean asks. Hange looks at him then shakes her head.

"Eh, but didn't the guard said he saw him with Historia?" Armin questions.

"She did, but…" When Hange glances over to Levi expecting him to tell them, he shifts his focus the opposite direction then clicks his tongue.

"She doesn't know where he is," he answers annoyingly.

"No way…" Armin replied. Everyone peered at Mikasa whose eyes were cast on the ground. Her eyebrows angled down, and her hand balled.

"Then what are we supposed to do now?" Connie questions. Before Hange could respond, Mikasa spoke up.

"I will go look for him!" She dashes ahead with the rest of them idling.

"We will continue to search for him. And if we still can't find him, then we'll wait for him," says Hange.

_Yesterday__—_

_Eren came to a nearby horse stables again. He mounted and galloped away into the outskirts. He never looked back. He recalled the time he and his friends first left the walls on horseback. At that he time felt freer than anyone as he felt the cool wind blew against his face. However, it was also around that time when he didn't know that even beyond the walls, there was another barrier they needed to break through. He gripped on to the reins firmly while he broods. When he reaches his destination, he steadied his mount and descended to the earth._

_A tall woman with a blonde bowl cut came forward. _

_"I'm happy to see that you arrived here early. The others seemed to be suspicious of your whereabouts," she smiled. Eren didn't say anything until he passed by her_ _then stopped_.

_"Your n__ot allowed to say a word about this." Her countenance remained the same._

_"Of course, we wouldn't want any interference. They will come later." She turned around to face Eren. "One of my crew members can help bring you to Marley by boat. The people won't suspect as to how you reach the island if you go with __them. I already informed my crew as to what they needed to tell the rest of the soldiers back in Marley..."_

_"How can I trust that?" Eren's brows lowered with his eyes narrowed at her._

_"You already agreed to this plan. There's no reason for you to become skeptical. And if you still have doubts about them, you can always send them out into the ocean before you reach Marley." Eren becomes silent._

_"Here you will need this." She extended a coat, a soiled collar-shirt, a pair of boots, and an arm band to him._

_"What's this for?" He furrowed his eyesbrows_

_"The armband is used to identify that the person is an Eldian. They always have it on in Marley. It would be a good idea to at least disguise yourself as a Marleyn soldier who was hurt by the war..." She watched as he furrowed his eyebrow. "Zeke said Marley will send the injured or traumatized Eldians to their hospital. You two will be able to meet if you can sneak yourself with the others." She paused for a moment then extended an axe in front of him. "I wish you the best." Eren averted his eyes from her after he grabbed the hatchet and proceed to the boat. He stepped on to the craft with a few others already on it. There was no going back he thought. He gazed at the shore and felt the boat moving. He listened to the paddles slapping against the surface of the clear water. Eren continues to stare at the shoreline that was growing smaller with every second. He shifted his head slightly to the right of the coast and didn't turn away from it for a while. It was the direction where he came from. The direction to her, but he probably has no right to see her, he thought. After all, he made a lie to Historia. The untruth about not knowing his half-brother's plan. When actuality before he met with Historia, Eren knew through Yelena that Zeke wanted to euthanize all Eldians. He didn't want to worry her. If she knew he had no intentions of helping them continue their existence, then she would've choose to go along with the fifty year plan because his half-brother's goal makes him a threat to their kind… but what can he do? What's done was done. After this, there's no going back...There was no going b__ack… the same words repeated in his mind. When he turned his head forward, he saw the world around him become cerulean. No indications of civilization. At least for now..._

About a month had passed by since Eren secretly left the island. With still no sign of Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and the others were beginning to think he would never come back. The sun was slowly setting. Everyone was expecting him to show his face again, but...

"He hasn't return?" Jean asks. Armin shakes his head.

His eyes were dark so was everyone else's. With still no word from Eren, Mikasa's condition grew worse. Unlike the rest, she didn't eat for two days.

Jean noticed her weight change then he furrowed his brows. "Hey! Just because Eren is gone, doesn't mean you should starve yourself," Jean shouted. She glanced at him with dead looking eyes. No light could enter them.

"That's right Mikasa. You should at least eat something," Armin says worriedly.

"I can give you my bread," Sasha splits her loaf of bread into two and hands out a piece of it in front of her. Connie is surprise to see that she offers her a bigger serving than hers.

"Your actually being considerate for once," Connie says.

"Eh, what do you mean? I am always considerate," Sasha replies.

"No- that's not what I meant…" Connie tried to lighten the mood a bit, but the atmosphere remained heavy until Mikasa finally spoke up.

"Thank you…" She grabs the bread from her hand slowly and starts tearing through it. Sasha gives her a bittersweet smile.

The five of them stood there silently watching her eat until Armin noticed Hange and Levi coming over.

"Did you-" before Armin could complete his sentence, Hange shakes her head.

"We paid a visit to Onyankopon first and interrogated him, but seemingly he had no idea that Eren was missing. After that we went to Yelena."

"And?" Hange could tell that Armin was looking at her with expectations so she exhales.

"She said she doesn't know." Everyone except for Levi quietly looked down to the ground avoiding eye contact. It was like their hopes had wash away just like that. Well, some of them had already lost hope. Hange's confirmation was what broke the last straw. It was like this for a few minutes until they heard a voice calling Hange. Hange lifted her head with an eyebrow raised at the person who called her. They were from the military police brigade. They reported to her that she needed to come inside the capital city building. Apparently, Darius Zackly would like a word with her in his office. She peered at Armin and asked if he could tag along because something told her that she wouldn't be able to get out of this situation alone. Armin nodded then they followed the military police to the carriage they traveled in. The others decided to linger until they got back. Armin goes inside the carriage before Hange. He was sitting beside her with his hands clench over his thigh.

"I wonder what he wanted to talk about?" Armin questioned as he gazed at Hange who stared out the window of the carriage. She breathes out.

"I don't know…" she responds under her breath.

They felt the carriage come to an abrupt stop and heard the door open. The military police escorted them to Zackly's office. They knocked on his door signaling him that they had arrived. When he said they could come in, the military police opened the door allowing them to enter the room. With the door shut behind them, they gazed at Zackly who was situated behind a large brown wooden desk.

"So, why did you call us here?" Hange asked. Zackly looked at her discouraged.

"It's about our titan… I heard from some of the people in the military brigade whispering about his disappearance. They said they saw you and the survey corps asking around town and beyond the walls." Hange and Armin straighten their mouth as they listened. "Is this true?" Hange bit her bottom lip and says yes. "For how long?" His round rim glasses gleamed.

"At least seven months…" She answers quietly. The whites of his eyes grew more visible, but he maintain his composure.

"That long… Would you mind sharing me the details about it?" He asks in a serious tone.

"He left…" Hange replies depressingly.

Armin remained muted as he looked at her with a sad expression. Hange didn't say anything more. Although her answer left Zackly feeling disappointed, she believed there was nothing explicit to report to him. None that would satisfy him because Eren's disappearance was unknown. No one knows where he currently is, not his friends, not Historia, not anyone. The fact that they've lost all communication with the person who was supposed to defend their tiny island left everyone glum.

"And why did he leave?" He asked. Armin peered at Hange, but nothing came out of her mouth so he interjected their conversation.

"We may have an idea about why he left, but we don't know where…" Armin and Hange's eyes were cast down. They didn't look at Zackly until he opened his mouth again.

"Is this reason for his absence mean he abandoned us?" Armin adjusted his posture then looked directly into his sunken eyes.

"No, we have a theory, but it doesn't mean that he deserted us." Even with Armin's wholehearted judgement, Hange felt uncertain by his narrative. Zackly also felt that way too, but he nodded anyway.

"Shall I request the military brigade for search parties?" Hange quickly told him that wasn't necessary. Zackly furrowed his eyebrows at them with his lens glinted. "I hope to hear our titan's return," he replied then gestured at the door. The sun was almost gone when Armin and Hange exited the capital quietly. Some of the military police noticed their doleful faces as they trudged pass them

"I'm sorry…" Armin said. Hange peeked over her shoulder and saw his eyes lowered. She pondered for a moment before answering in a weary voice.

"We'll wait. For however long it is…"

Author's Note: Please know that if a story of mine isn't "completed," and I don't release a chapter for a week or 2 its because of school. Don't worry I didn't forget them.


	4. Drew Closer

Author's Note: I made a change/added in between the exchange with Yelena and Eren from last chapter. Therefore, it's important to re-read that scene before reading this.

Warning this chapter is rated M.

**Chapter 4: Drew Closer**

It was another day with the sun up though not at its highest point. As time passed by, the distance from the battlefield grew shorter. Same for the days with Marley Mid-East War. Actually, before Eren had left his home island, Yelena mentioned another way to infiltrate Marley.

_Before he sailed off—_

_"Rather than using my soldiers who haven't been suspected as traitors bring you directly to the island, you could head for the peninsula and then Marley," Yelena exclaimed. He gave her a perplexed face._

_"Where is this… peninsula, and why do I need to go there?" Eren asked with an eyebrow raised._

_"Its located south of this island and south-east of Marley. There is a war happening between the nations of Marley and the Mid-East Allied Forces. It has lasted for almost four years now. They're fighting to have control over it..." During the short time Yelena paused, she smiled. "There will be naval and aerial forces. Most likely Marley's cart, jaw, and armored titan will be there." Yelena noticed that after she spoke the last five words, Eren's face became dark. However, he didn't say anything instead he continued to listen. "My crew members could paddle to a nearby Marley ship after the war is finish." She exhaled then resumed. "Zeke believes the battle will end soon, but if it doesn't, he will destroy Marley's enemy ships so they won't demolish their vessels in the process of preventing you from boarding on one. He will wreck them either way you choose to show up there or not. Therefore, this is nothing more than another option for you. After all, almost all of the soldiers will be fighting. So you can take the route directly to Marley. Not only that, most of their eyes and ears around Paradis which are currently held captive, but not around their own island. Once the ships are destroy and the war ends, there will be a few survivors climbing on several crafts. From there, you can sneak your boat with the rest." Eren's mouth remained closed. He was in deep thought. There was a lot running through his mind. Not only about Yelena's alternative but something else._..

In the waters—

Eren was already dressed in the dirty clothes and boots he received from Yelena except the arm band. There was a part of him that wished he never have to wear it, and never would he wanted to see it, so he stuffed it in his pocket. He was situate in the back seat of the small boat with his eyes forward.

He could barely see the land out into the ocean. In the distance, there is a tiny slope above the waters with a bunch of ant size vessels and large ones from his view. The crew members stop paddling and watches Eren snatch the hatchet that he left on the floor. They try to stay as far away from him as possible. However, because it is a small boat, they huddle together in the back.

Eren steps to the front of the craft and extends the axe from his hand. The sharp heavy metal yet dull looking edge was above his left eye. Without hesitation, he raises it down letting it slice his eye. Half his vision lost after he allows the axe to fall. His blood drops to his cheeks. He turns his head to one of the crew members. The others couldn't stop trembling from the sight of him. Not only did he sacrifice his eye without a second thought, he didn't seem faze. He didn't cry in agony, he didn't yell, he didn't flinch, nor did he try to cover it. It's as though Eren is nothing more than an empty shell. Nonetheless, he felt the pain, but his only reaction is a wince. Eren continues to look directly at one of the guys. They soon come to a realization and hurriedly grabs the gauze for him to swath it. He reaches out for the bandage from the person's hand then bent over at the edge of the boat with his head lower. His visage a few inches from the surface of the ocean. He gazes at the water for a while as the cut he made heal a bit but not to the point where his eye is restore and the blood disappear because he didn't allow it. He keeps his eyes on the water as it look right back at him until he finishes wrapping his left eye. For a moment, he glances up and surveys the tiny boats, one of which he would step foot on close to the beach. He sits down again, removes the shoe from his left foot, and places the leg on the bench in front of him. With the left pant leg roll up to his knee, he lifts the hatchet in the air. The axe splits his leg in an instant.

No longer was it quiet. He let out a loud sound with his teeth clenched that lasted for only three seconds then died out. A sound that couldn't have been heard by anyone else, especially with the explosions and gunshots. His one eye watered. The light brown wooden floor in front of him now painted in red with his blood, and the lower part of his left leg rested temporarily on the ground.The people watched the end of his knee which was of bright red. He could recover his foot and the rest of his leg anytime he want.

One of the men behind him twist their head and vomits outside the craft from the sight of his flesh that is still sitting on the floor with bones visible inside the fresh meat which will soon rot. The other passengers on his boat either averts their gaze or stares with widened eyes. Other than that, they couldn't stop quivering. He reaches down and pulls his leg that is separate from his body up. Then he tosses it along with the axe and the shoe into the water and watches it slowly sank into the deep cerulean ocean. He ties the end of his pant leg to cover his knee and remains seated observing the clash ahead of him that is beginning to die.

After he saw the boulders batter some of the fifteen foot titan toy ships (his range), boats like his started circling around them. He felt below him start to move and listened to the sounds of the oars smacking against the surface of the water. He noticed the world he surveyed from far away become bigger. They drew closer as they continued to paddle to the vessels. He then recalled the awkward moment he had with Historia.

_Right after Eren offered to do it with Historia—_

_The two stood still inside the room with the candle continuously flaring in front of the window. Eren rubbed the back of his neck as he tried not to make eye contact with her. Historia had her hand rested on top of her other hand as she stared at the floor. The room remained silent for a while until Eren exhaled then questioned. "Your not comfortable with me, right?" She peeked up at him._

_"Why do say that?" She asked. She patiently waited for him to answer her question, but he never responded. The room was once again quiet for some time so she spoke up._

_"It's not that…" For Historia, it was actually the opposite. Although she didn't expect him to put himself in this kind of position, the first time she heard him said he would do it she felt calm or perhaps relieved._

_The day when Ms. Kiyomi explained to them she needed to give birth to as many children as she could within her thirteen year lifespan, she was scare; she didn't have anyone she was interest in either. It's not like the military brigade and the survey corps were going to wait for her to find a suitable bachelor or anything. Therefore she would need to do it with someone random. Despite how terrifying her fate appeared, during the meeting, she couldn't stop thinking about the people of Paradis. The people of her island. The people who will perish if she didn't agree to the fifty year plan in which will take away her freedom and her life. So she ignored the fear, for the sake of Eldian's existence she accepted her depressed future. Yet, here was a boy who abruptly and stubbornly refused it after she said she understood the condition and welcomed her fate. Then he offered to bear her child and attack a nation that has more advanced military technology than theirs and possesses three titans._

_"Why go so far…?" Eren catched her quiet voice that was an undertone of misery and dejection. She realized that the question she carried in her mind throughout their conversation suddenly fell out of her mouth. However, she wasn't anticipating for a reply because she wasn't expecting him to know what she was talking about. Except, Eren knew what she meant, but he couldn't find the right words to tell her, so he remained mute as the sign of sadness cross his face._

_She noticed that Eren held his guard up for some reason; almost like he was protecting his own mind. Then again, he kept it like that for a long time now ever since the meeting and perhaps even after the coronation, she thought. She wanted to know what it is he's hiding, and what's going through his head. Besides that, she wanted to know the reason behind his actions, but he didn't utter._

_"You don't need to feel responsible for my life," she said._

_"That's not-" He retorted, but ended his sentence early when he realized his pitch grew loud. So he reiterated in a tender voice._

_"I have my reasons for feeling responsible for you..."_

"_And that's?" Eren kept his mouth sealed as he furrowed his eyebrows. He believed that anything he would say would make her feel glum, even so he noticed his quietness also left her feeling sad. With the room hushed and the fire slowly dimming, Eren spotted Historia unwrapping the pink shawl above her shoulders with her eyes still looking down. He continued to watch as she released the stole letting it fall to the ground from her hands. When he saw her peer at him before taking off anything else, he followed along._

_They came to the bed and took a seat on opposite sides of it with their backs at each other and began carefully removing their clothes.The atmosphere felt heavy between them due to the silence that lasted for a long period. Even outside was soundless. It was almost like time paused, and the only people who were moving were them. Eren took off his black jacket then pulled off his beige shirt and removed his shoes while Historia untied the thread from the first layer of her gown; actually, it was more like a long moss colored vest above her white dress. She crouched down and unknotted the strings of her caramel boots then pulled her off-white dress over her. The only thing she had now was an ivory tank top. Her arms crossed as she grip on to her porcelain shoulder, yet her legs were also no longer hidden. She wasn't sure if the reason her cheeks felt warm was cause her skin shown, or because… she would have her first with a guy whom she never expected to do with._

_She recalled the time where she would keep her distance from everyone. Eren and Historia rarely communicated with one another until her identity disclosed. Before, she, like all the rest of the trainees viewed Eren as someone obsessed with his goal which was to eradicate the titans in Shiganshina and the exterior of their walls. Well, that goal was achieve but now exists another._

_She steadily stood up to walk to the wooden table they previously sat in and blew out the fire. The room was no longer only still but dark too. Only the moonlight was still around which hit to where the bed was. She turned her head around and saw Eren's back. It was like everything around her froze the fact he didn't move. She crawled across the mattress to where Eren sat and called his name, but no response. She rotated his body by pulling his shoulders to face her. His face darkened for some reason. She examined his profile for a __moment._

_Historia__ realized that he grew out his black hair a bit after he trimmed the front when he and his friends went to build the railway maybe even before, she thought. His cheekbones moved back, and his jaw more defined. Although it's only been a few days since the last time she saw him, it felt like forever because she was usually within the capital, Mitras. When she hollered his name again, his eyes blinked. He was surprise to see her face in front of him._

_Before quickly shifting his eyes at the candle that went out, he gazed at her changed appearance for a few seconds. Her light blonde hair reached to her collarbone with her forehead visible. Her face structure appeared more oval. Indeed, a guy would be captivated by her beauty and take advantage of this opportunity if they were in Eren's place, but unlike many, Eren brought his focus away from her to the table after he accidently peered into her crystalline blue eyes. This point in time would truly become nerve-wracking for them, but they plan to finish this quickly..._

The peninsula war concluded—

As soon as Zeke manages to break the last Mid East Allied Force's fleet, Eren's craft paddles to the nearby Marley vessel. Along with other small boats, they approach the ship. When people on the vessel notices Eren and his crew, they peer down and question out loud. The people on Eren's boat explain to the soldiers above that one of their soldiers were injure, so they patch him up. They come down and help lift Eren from the bench and tells the rest of the people on Eren's boat to find more survivors. After they sail away, the soldier from the Marley vessel that assists Eren to their ship asks for his name.

"...Eren Kruger," he scarcely replied. The name would already be verified as a Marleyn soldier with the help of Zeke.

"Bad break, you're going to have to wait until we can get you an arm stick," the man responds then mutters under his breath. "It would've been easier to toss you guys out." Eren didn't say a word. He intends to stay mute throughout this hell of a ride...

A few days later he received an arm stick and a few bandages for his wounds. They didn't have anything to clean his blood other than wrap it but little did they know, he stopped the bleeding of his eye and leg. The skin sealed the hole under his leg with the gauze still swathed around it. He putted his armband on when they took him and the rest of the survivors with them on a train to Marley. Zeke's train was already ahead of them. When Eren's train finally arrived to the town where his half-brother would be, he got off in line with other traumatized soldiers. With the person in front of him doddering, the Marleyn soldier leading them with a broken left arm began complaining about their unsteady and slow walking.

"Are those injured soldiers, Mister Koslow?" Eren overhears a boy with short hair carrying an overnight bag ask. He's talking with the Marleyn soldier guiding them.

"Hm?" the man peers at him and replies in an annoy voice.

"Stay of my way brat. These are Eldians who suffered physiological trauma. They have no one to care for them. So they're going to be treated at this hospital."

"Even in this country?" the boy questions.

"That's what happens when you spend too long digging trenches. You live long enough with bombs and bullets whizzing by... like, fwooo... KABOOOM!" He yells then laughs when he sees the man in front of Eren cries and falls backward along with the rest of the people in line.

"C'mon Koslow... knock it off," another Marleyn soldier suggests, but he too, chuckles as he watch the injure shaking on the ground.

They left them there while the boy stood still with a grim expression. He wave to his family telling them he would catch up with them later then kneels down to the man in front of Eren who kept his face to the ground with his hands above his head still trembling.

"Are you okay? Please calm down," the boy says gently. He next notices Eren struggling to get back up so he came over to aid him. "... your armband is on the wrong arm... It's okay I'm sure you'll get better. You don't have... to fight any longer..." He says as he takes off Eren's armband and adjusts it on his left arm.


	5. Found Out

Author's note: Thank you for your patience. I made edits with the dates in the last four chapters. So, its best to skim through it. The flashbacks are in italics (to clash with the current period's discussion). Hopefully, its not too much to follow. If it is, you guys can always mail me. I am halfway done with chapter six.

**Chapter 5: Found out**

Another Marleyn soldier escorted Eren and the rest of the traumatized people to the hospital. One of the attendants for the doctors lead him to a wide room filled with several beds each with curtains beside it and other patients. His expression became sorrowful when he noticed a person trembling and spouting words quietly and repeatedly like, "it was my fault.'' Another man, an Eldian too, dried as a raisin was resting. Their movements were very slow, especially his eyes as soon as he shifted in Eren's direction. Eren could barely see the guy because of his long black hair that not only covered the bandage around his no longer missing eyeball, but part of his other eye. He came toward the man lying on the bed when his eyes caught his mouth barely moving, but the nurse formally called Eren's last name to come. Eren did as they said and followed her to the end of the room with a bed near the window. He sat down on the small mattress while the nurse removed his arm stick and set it aside against the wall. The beds were quite comfy compared to the billet he stayed in before getting on the train to Marley. Eren finally spoke up when he saw the woman walk out and re-enter with a tray of food for him.

"Can I visit the town?" The woman peers at him then explains that he needs the doctor to check him first before moving around again.

"After your finish eating, I will be back to help you remove your clothes, so I can clean them." He nods slowly, then stares at the small stool like table she places in front of him with his lunch above it.

The food was nothing fancy. Just plain soup and a cup of water. Apparently most of the government's money went into military weapons, so the hospital was unable to give them a proper meal. However, it was still enough for patients to bounce back. Eren looked up at the same drained man on the bed for a moment then ate his lunch with his eyes lowered. Once he finished eating, the nurse proceeded to help him out of his stained clothes. She had his uniform except his pants because they actually had a similar size and type of trousers as his, slung over her arm as she left. Then, a doctor came over with a board and a paper in his hands.

"It looks like the war did a lot to you," he says, then carries on. "Could you explicitly tell me how you received those injuries?" Eren narrows his eyes a little.

"...Someone told me one of the rocks the beast titan threw caught my leg," he replies. The doctor observes him for a while. Eren could tell he wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"...You don't appear faze," the man finally responds.

"...Because I don't remember the experience... will I be able to visit the town?" The man's eyes lit up for a second then he furrows his brows.

"I'll inform you when you can…" Right when the doctor steps out of the room, Eren gazes outside of the window.

Back in Paradis—

Historia sighed while she looked out of the window inside the same house Eren and Historia spent their last moment together. She was resting on the chair, while the man from her childhood packed up a few of her belongings for them to move further away from the farm. They would remain within the wall of Sina but west of Mitras located near mountains and rivers. Apparently Hange and Levi were the ones who exclaimed she needed to live somewhere else. Besides them thinking they were too careless for allowing her to stay close to where Yelena's detention is, they felt that it would be safer for her…

_A week ago—_

_Armin, Hange, Levi, Pixis, Anka, as well as a few of the military brigades such as Niles were in a large office inside the capitol building. They continued to theorize about Eren's disappearance._

_"I might be guessing, but there's a possibility that Yelena did come in contact with Eren… and through Yelena she talked with Zeke," Armin said._

_"Why do you say that?" Hange asked. Armin swallowed hard with his eyes at the floor in front of him._

_"We still saw Eren around the day before the railing celebration. However, when it came to that day, in the evening he was gone, or at least he didn't show up." Armin looked up at Pixis.__"Were the guards there to keep watch of Yelena? Because I remember everyone came to the party." Pixis thought about it before giving him a reply._

_"They were. She even requested to be placed under strict watch... I heard she was in her lodging throughout the feast. It doesn't seem likely for her to be able to come talk to him." Armin shakes his head._

_"Your right, it isn't. Unless…"_

_"Unless, Eren came and talked with Yelena...!" Hange yelled with both her brows raised._

_"And if that's true, then that means Yelena knows where__ he went," Armin replied._

_"So, does this means she's been lying to us, and why would Eren meet with her?" Nile questioned._

_"...that, I don't know," Armin responded._

A few hours pass by, and the nurse arrive again with his now stainless uniform and new trews.

"Do you have any family members coming to visit you?" She asks. Eren stares aimlessly as he suddenly recalls his friends faces, then Hange and the captain. His mouth hung open briefly when Historia came into his head with tears in her eyes from before they part.

"They won't be able to come any time soon…" he answers in a low voice.

"That's a shame, but it looks like you'll be able to go home in a couple of days. When your ready that is." He got his arms through his long sleeve shirt and buttons it, then he pulls on his coat and the armband on to his left arm. The woman asks if he needs assistance with his pants. Eren tells them no, so they set the clean trousers beside him and gives him privacy. He sits on the edge of the bed, and he turns his back at the curtain on the left, then he takes off his dirty trews and extends the new one out in front of him and tugs it up. After that, he ties the end of the pant leg to hide the wound which the skin already close. The nurse came back a couple of minutes later and told him he needs to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks before he's given permission to enter the town. Rather than going outside the building to breathe in some fresh air, he decides to hit the hay after his trip.

The next day, after he finished eating breakfast, Eren was sitting on a bench next to the opening of the brick fence surrounding the hospital. His arm stick leaned against the ledge of the chair.

He gazes at the clear cerulean above him for a long period, until he withdrew from the sky and recognizes the same boy with short hair that help him off the ground once. His eyes fix on the kid standing still with a dismal face and bruises around his cheek as he shouts, "hey," for at least two seconds with his left hand reaching out. The boy turns around with both his eyebrows raise. "Thanks for the other day," Eren says as he moves his arm stick to the right side of him.

"Oh…" The boy reacts after he remembers him. He comes over to Eren and takes a seat beside him. They watch for a bit at the people passing by. "Um… It looks like you're recovering well... you're at least able to talk now," the boy finally speaks as he turns his head to Eren.

"Eh, I'm here for treatment of psychological wounds. But mine are fake," Eren responds nonchalantly. The boy goggles at him by his sudden reveal.

"...Huh?" He was speechless to hear Eren's last sentence.

"I've said I can't go home because of memory loss. But in reality, I just don't want to go back. It's too hard for me to face my family now." The boy brings his eyes to the cement in front of him. He didn't know what to say. To find out that this older guy ran away from home...

_A day before the celebration for the opening of the railway in Trost district—_

_It was dark outside, and Historia was planning to head to bed after she spent the entire day making preparations for the dinner party. She laid down on her soft mattress in her nightgown, and her hair no longer in a bun. Just as her eyes began to close, she heard a knock. She lifted herself up and gave them her consent to enter. The door clicked. Her eyes blinked in surprise to see Sasha and Mikasa this late. "What is it?" The two gave each other a side glance._

_"We just wanted to see you," Sasha eventually answered._

_"Are you alright?" Mikasa asked. Historia didn't know how to respond. She would be lying if she answered yes, so she kept her lips sealed. Sasha came over and sat beside her on the bed._

_"It would've been nice to have you around as we build the railway," Sasha exclaimed. Now that Historia thought about it, it was in fact disappointing that she couldn't be with the rest of her old group. After all, she rarely got to visit them ever since she became queen._

_"Yeah…" she replied depressingly in a quiet voice._

_"I still remember when you tried to sneak a loaf of bread for me when I almost passed out from running non-stop because of instructor Shadis." She then immediately wrapped her arms around the queen's waist as water overflow from Sasha's eyes once she saw Historia smile bitterly. "I'm sorry, you were always there for me, and yet I don't know how to help you." Sasha had heard about the fifty year plan. Although they were looking for another option out of it, they barely made any progress for almost three years now. If their attempt to befriend other nations and create diplomatic relations with them fails, the rest of the people outside Paradis would __then draw their guns at them. Historia watched as __she__cried._

_"Sasha… please stop, you're going to make me cry too," Historia pleaded, but soon tears began to form from the corner of her eyes with her lips trembling. She pressed her upper and lower lips together to stop the shaking. Mikasa was standing across from them with a saddened __expression._

_Eren was outside the queen's living quarters. He came to visit her, to talk about his scheme, but he caught Mikasa and Sasha at her door, so he decided to wait. However, after hearing their short and quiet sobbing, Eren turned around with his hands clenched and his jaw tightened._ _At the time he wondered, was there really no other way?_

Back to Eren and the boy's conversation—

"Are you going to tell the hospital staff?" Eren questions, then finally twists his head and sees the scrapes on the boy's face."

"No… I wouldn't do that." The atmosphere becomes silent for a moment unsure what to talk about next.

"You're hurt. From training to be a Marleyn warrior…? The boy grew dispirited by Eren mentioning it, so he kept quiet for a little.

"Yes, but I can't become a warrior."

"Why's that?"

"There's another talented candidate in my class… and I don't think I'll get my turn."

"Oh. That's good to hear." He quickly turned his head at Eren looking at him perplexed.

"Huh?"

"You're a good kid. I'd be happy if you lived a nice, long life." The boy swiftly averts his eyes from him.

"... but I… don't want this person to become a soldier…" With Eren's focus concentrate on him, a picture of Historia comes into view. Becoming a Marleyn warrior would mean you would inherit the titan's ability. In other words, you would only be given thirteen years to live before passing it on to another. The thought of someone important dying early is truly heartbreaking. However, with Paradis' situation, it would've been easier to protect the people by allowing the survey corps to turn the queen into a titan rather than pretending to ally with his half brother who doesn't share the same goal as his. Except, he didn't want that, and he could tell the boy seem determined to sacrifice his life span for the sake of another. Eren intended to keep his mouth shut, but something or someone else swirling inside of Eren, spoke for him.

"Is this talented candidate... a girl?" The kid's cheeks grow slightly red by his question.

"She's famous here in this district. She's even been recognized for what she did in war already. Just about everyone would say that the next armored titan should be her." He remembers Hange's words.

_"...Eren, you know we can't bring ourselves to ally with Zeke after what he did to Erwin and the rest of the survey corps. Not only that, we don't have much time left… it has to be Historia. We have no other choice, but to feed him to her. You'll have to reconsider this at some point..." Hange said desperately. "As much as we don't want to sacrifice Historia, we don't know of any other way…" _

It has to be huh, Eren thought.

"But I'm powerless. So… it's all going to end without me doing… a thing…" The boy continues while Eren contemplates.

_"We had three years, and we didn't do a single thing…" Eren responded to Hange's resolution._

Eren's eyes still fixed on the boy for awhile until he shifted them to a man with a grim expression resting on a bench across from them with two wheels that would be part of a wheel chair on the side of it. Almost his entire leg was gone. The only thing seen was bandages heavily wrapped around his thigh, covering the wound on the bottom. Another man next to him, sat on the floor with his back against the wall. He appeared fine because there was not a single trace of injury on him, but he was actually facing a mental health issue. Eren could tell that he had lost his ownself once he saw him looked in a daze.

"I've been thinking every day since coming here. How did things turn out this way? Ruined minds and bodies… people with no freedom left to them… people who have even lost themselves. What kind of person would want to go to war… If they knew they were going to end up like this?" Flashes of his friends appears in his mind as well as the people who died. His mother, his father who is lingering inside him, Hannes, the trainees who lost their lives in Trost, Levi squad, Erwin, Captain Levi, Hange, the rest of the survey corps, and Historia. "There was something pushing us all along, causing us to step right into hell. For most of us that something… isn't of our own will. We're forced to by others and our environment."He peers at the boy. "But the kind of hell seen by people who push themselves into it is something else."

_At the end of the coronation—_

_"Eren," Historia called. He turned around and found her standing a meter away from him with a worried countenance.__ "B__ack there… did you see something?" By seeing something, she meant when he froze after kissing her hand and especially the terrified face he made. Although she patiently waited for his reply, he didn't answer. Not yet, he said, but not a sound was made out of his mouth. Not yet. He wasn't thinking of telling her yet..._

"They also see something beyond that hell. Maybe it's hope. Maybe it's yet another hell. I don't know which it is. The only people who do know… are the ones who keep moving forward." The boy leaps from the bench with eyes of determination and his face beaming.

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Kruger. And your name was?"

"Falco," the kid replies. Eren pulls out an envelope from his pocket.

"Falco, I want to ask you for a favor."

"What is it Mister Kruger?" He sticks out the envelope in front of him.

"I want you to send a letter… but they'll look inside if I send it from this internment zone, right?" Yelena told him how the mailing system works in Marley before he sailed off.

"Yeah…"

"They'll figure out I'm faking an illness if that happens. So I want you to put this in a mailbox outside the internment zone."

"Alright... is it to your family? Eren hesitates.

"Yes… I just want to tell my family that I'm here… and that I'm alright." The paper inside that everyone in Paradis long for, would reach them in perhaps two weeks.

_Carrying on with the meeting a week ago about Eren—_

_"So what does this mean? Should we go expose her?" Levi asked. Armin glanced at him, before suggesting they shouldn't._

_"Not yet... there's no way for us to prove she was involve with Eren now, especially when we had soldiers around her.__"_


	6. Forward

**Chapter 6: Forward**

_At least three weeks passed by since Eren talked with Falco. Apparently, the boy secretly tried to build his stamina through running, so he'll surpass the person he wish, not to become a titan. During those days, Eren sat in the bench outside the hospital recalling the times he was in Paradis. Everyday, every night, every morning, a part of him hope to see his friends again. However, another half of him knew that life wouldn't be the same with them anymore. After all, he had already taken a path. A path that would lead him and perhaps his friends straight to hell._

_About four days ago, the letter Eren requested Falco to put inside the mail box, had finally reached Paradis. One of Yelena's men that brought Eren to the peninsula, remained in Marley until they recieved his envelope in the place they lodged. Although the people in charge of getting the mails sent never check what's written inside, they would still need to know the address, so they can deliver them. Therefore, the soldiers that came along with Eren, informed him the place they would be staying in when they visited him at the hospital; then, they sneaked out when it was dark and took a small boat back to the so called island home to the devils._

_In the capital building, Mitras, the people in the room were quietly staring at the center in shock. Their expressions didn't change. It was almost like time stopped the moment they saw something disturbing. Hange stood in the middle of the large meeting room with her attention still at the paper in her hands. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, and Connie were sitting in the back with their mouths hanging, and their eyes widen. Mikasa's lips were the only one trembling when they were listening to Hange reading out the paper that was surprisingly in good condition, so almost everyone had hope it was just a sheet of paper recently made by someone else just to mess with them. Except, it wasn't. Everything written on it connected to Eren which heightened everyone's fears and increased their anxietys. "Why now?" was the main question that went through the people in the room's minds. "Why after all these months?" With his glasses glinted, Zackly purposely coughed to break the silence that had last for a couple of minutes._

_"Hange, could you... repeat the last few sentences?" She didn't reply nor gesture after he asked. Instead, she straightened her lips then took a deep breathe before doing as he ask in a low voice._

_"No matter what... I'm going to reveal myself to the world. There will be a festival hosted by the end of this month. A gathering of nations from around the globe joining together, so they can wage war on us. Get here a day before the festival, if you don't want to lose the founding and attack titan in the process of dooming Paradis altogether..." Usually, a letter would have a signature in the end, or the name of the person who wrote it but the bottom was blank. The context from it and the handwriting was all Armin and Mikasa needed to identify the owner of it. Still, they couldn't believe that Eren would condemn Paradis__, but since he knows them so well, the short letter he wrote had already sway them into following along with him._

_"How did you guys easily lose track of him!?" Although Nile didn't mean to raise his voice, he's frustrated that the person everyone including Erwin had place all their hope on, is now giving himself to the enemies. At the sametime, he remembered that Eren was the one to have been a hero for closing up the wall in Trost, help fight off Rod Reiss, and eradicating all the titans from the exterior of the fifty foot walls of Maria. Hange, Levi, and the rest of the survey corps didn't respond to Nile's question because all of them acknowledged the fact they were too careless to leave him alone. Then again, not a single soul had forseen this __to happen._

_A day after Eren's letter arrived to Paradis—_

_Across the green steep hills and water streaming in front, lies a wooden house. Its the only building located in the area that no one but certain people like Hange, Levi, and a few military brigade soldiers knew. Historia was sitting on a rocking chair on the porch letting the days flow by as she gazed at the horizon in front of her. She planned to do this every morning. However, she wasn't admiring the landscape. Rather, she stared aimlessly, contemplating about the recent news that spread around the island. Because of Eren's disappearance, all of the Eldians felt restless to hear their savior possibily abandoning them. Some still held on to the thread, believing that he hasn't left them for dead; others were ready for the string to be cut, for the day when their home would be invaded by other nation; the remaining people didn't know what to expect. However, Historia was still faithful, but due to the fatigue that build up after waiting for several months and currently waiting, she felt a bit doubtful._

_Yesterday, everyone at the meeting decided it was best to let the citizens know that their hero would return soon, as way to reassure them. From there, the newspaper companies heavily began to print out copies, with the heading bolded in black as "Paradis' hope hasn't abandon us!"_

Present (three weeks after the letter was placed in the mailbox)—

Zeke was able to make time into coming to discuss about future plans with his brother in the evening. Eren was situate on the same bench as he peered at Zeke who was standing in front of him.

"It's good to see you again…" his brother said. Eren didn't answer. The last time he had seen Zeke was when he trespassed into their island and obliterated at least ninty percent of the survey corps and their horses, including their commander. As irritated as he was to see him again, he hid his emotions with his solemn countenance. A nurse later came by and left after alerting Eren to come back into his room soon because it was around this time all the patients were required to be in their hospital beds.

"I heard they were taking good care of you… I'm sorry, I didn't visit you sooner." Again, Eren's mouth is shut. "Why not we discuss over there," Zeke suggests as he points at a small alleyway between the hospital brick walls and the building. Eren gets from his seat and follows Zeke. The two siblings remain standing outside the hospital building with their backs against the wall. Zeke glances at Eren, who continues to keep looking forward. "... It looks like your starting to look a bit like father…" Zeke finally says then coughs. Eren's half brother smokes from time to time. Usually its a way to put him at ease with the strong smell. "First of all… Eren. Thank you for acknowledging what I had to say and having come all the way here. What you think is exactly what you have heard from Yelena…" He pauses for a second. "Since you have understood it. I wonder if you'll comply? The plan to euthanize all Eldians. Will you approve of it?" Eren finally shifts his eyes to Zeke after he finishes talking then, he brings his view to the ground in front of him.

"Four years ago… after coming in contact with your cousin… I accessed father's memory. It was a memory of the time father killed the entire royal family. Children still so little…" his voice becomes cold. "He crushed them as if they were insects. I didn't just see it." Zeke watches as Eren extends his hand out with his palm facing in front of himself.

They weren't the hands of the person who murdered the poor kids, but they were the hands of the one who allowed it to occur. "The way it felt to the touch was in there as well… In order to completely steal away the founding titan. From the ruler of the walls. Father killed children." He clenches his fist when he exclaims, "all of that… to win, to obtain that victory… that entail's Eldians' freedom."

"...So then, what did you think… Eren." His hand still balled as he peer over to Zeke. Then, he squinted at his older brother.

"If the children had lived, I would've been eaten without a second thought, and the founding titan would have been given back to the hands of the royal family." However, he was lucky that the only child still alive spared his life.

_A few days before Historia became pregnant—_

_It was a peaceful afternoon with light breeze and hushed sounds. Historia spent her time reading under a tree outside the orphanage while_ _the kids chased after one another around the open grass._

_"What are you reading?" Eren asked as he peek down from above Historia's head. Surprised by his sudden appearance, she glanced up at him with widen eyes, and her jaw hanging briefly; then, brought her focus back to the old light brown paged book in her hand. _

_"Remember when I said I got the role of Krista Lenz from a book I once read..." He replied yes. "It was this one. The book that Frieda used to read to me when I was a child. The story about a sweet and kind girl whom I tried so hard to be but couldn't..." __She proceeded to flip the pages while Eren stared at it. Once she reached to the page of a little girl holding an apple, and what looked to be a devil in a cloak with a lamp in their claws, both of Eren's eyebrows raised. Something inside of him had trigger. He'd seen it. Seen something, that would give him a clue. That girl. She's—_

Back to Eren and Zeke's conversation—

"We the humanity living inside the walls, would have had been kept bound to the war reunification vow and would have probably be brought to extinction. The death of those children let us live." Zeke brings his eyes forward and lowers them.

"... Is that so," Eren notices the sound of disappointment under his voice and later his sigh. "What father did was right… is that what you thought?" Zeke's eyes quickly lit up as soon as Eren immediately answers no.

"Dad was wrong, and then… I who have been raised by him. I, too, have been a mistake." Zeke looked at Eren. "If the Eldians weren't to be born. The people of the city would from now on be made to take part in our plan, and there would be no dying, no suffering. They wouldn't die." He turned his whole body to the point where he was facing in the direction of Zeke. "To not be born in this world, there is no better salvation. I will do it. I will bring an end to the two thousand years war."

_In the morning, a few days after Eren found out about the book—_

_Eren watched her laugh then, her face beamed, and he smiled. She always was more energetic when she was around the orphans. Because of her happy expression, the worries that kept flowing in his mind suddenly felt as though they washed away; however, it only lasted a little. The dark future would come running back after him, after everyone, but at least for this moment he could feel calmer than the days before, he thought. Historia stopped smiling and peered at Eren when she noticed his countenance grew soft. Her lips parted then formed a straight line when she walked toward him._

_"__Eren?" She called. He was surprise when she suddenly looked serious and started wondering if he did anything wrong._

_"...yeah?" She hesitated for a moment then finally answered after taking a deep breath._

_"If someday everyone in this world decides to turn their backs on us then..." she stopped. His face shocked a bit when he heard her suddenly mentioning about the chance of having war with everyone outside of Paradis. Although he didn't deny that possibility, before he could answer, she quickly swallowed hard and interrupted him, "no nevermind…" She ran back to the little ones who were staring at her the entire time. As she gently pushed them along to move forward, she slightly turned her head around to look at Eren.When her eyes found his, her face turned grim. __He never told her anything, but she already seem to have an idea about what was going through his head the past couple of days._

Continuing on with the present—

"Until that day arrives, we continue to advance. Isn't that so? Brother." Zeke's eyes soften by Eren's final thoughts. Even though his older brother felt joyful as though they had come to a compromise, the reality was that they didn't. Eren's idea of advancing forward was already the future he had foreseen. This... was just part of the thorny path he had taken. The road Zeke took is one he will temporarily go, but then, another it will branch out, letting him take another path which will lead him somewhere else. Eren doesn't know where it will lead him to, but he won't be able go back. Therefore the only thing he can do, is persist.

"Yes it's exactly like that. Let's do it. This is the point we agree in our promise with a firm handshake but… well if we were to touch now it would be bad…" Zeke dug into the pocket of his coat. "In place of that accept this," he said as he pulled out a baseball. His younger brother stared at it. "Eren-"

_In the afternoon, the same day when Historia didn't let Eren reply to her thought about war_—

_Eren called her name causing her to turn around._

_"What you said before… about the world turning their backs on us. We might have to come to it, and when that time comes…" in a low voice he said, "we won't lose." For some reason, Historia found his words to be certain almost as though he knows they won't_ _fail._ _Could she trust them? she wondered._

Back to the brother's discussion—

"We're going…... to save everyone." Zeke exclaimed as he threw the ball for him to catch. Eren stuck out his hand further in on purpose for the ball to roll off of his arm rather than fall into his hand. As soon as the baseball landed on the dirt ground, Eren kneeled down to grab it.

In order to not raise suspicions for Zeke, he said, "I dropped it. Living in the hospital might've made me weak."

A/N: I'm planning to rewrite everything (from chapter 1 to 6). Now you may all be wondering why I published this page even though I'm going to rewrite the entire fanfic; the answer to it is that I needed a way to alert everyone of what I'm planning to do to the story, and this was also for the long wait... The real reason why I started creating fanfictions was not only because I find Erehisu cute, but I'm also using this to practice writing stories. I value quality over quantity, but lately I have been so focus on trying to release the chapters as fast as I can... So, I hope everyone understands.

P. S.

I will be able to work on it once Thanksgiving break comes.


End file.
